


Autumn's Song

by moonstruckbucky



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckbucky/pseuds/moonstruckbucky





	Autumn's Song

Billy wasn’t sure why everyone had such a hard-on for the fall or even Halloween. Since his parents were divorced and Neil married Susan, he’d been forced to take Max trick-or-treating every year without fail. He didn’t understand the hype of dressing up as something incredibly tacky or incredibly stupid—or both. He much less understood the concept of giving out candy.

The entire season was bullshit.

The Friday before Halloween, which fell on a Saturday for once, the school permitted its students to dress up in costumes for the day, within reason. There was an abundance of mummies, vampires, werewolves, dead cheerleaders and zombie football players, a shoddily-done Terminator, and other characters Billy didn’t immediately recognize.

He was in Halloween hell.

He couldn’t even hold back an eye roll when he took in your Ellen Ripley outfit, complete with a baby xenomorph bursting from your chest.

“Christ, not you too,” he groaned, dramatically throwing himself against the locker. His heart fluttered when you giggled but he kept his expression thoroughly annoyed.

“Come on, Billy. Lighten up! It’s Halloween!”

 **“Yeah Halloween is great,”**  he deadpanned.  **“Nothing like giving your children cavities in one night.”**

“Oh hush,” you tutted, lightly shoving him away from your locker. “Or I won’t share any said cavity-inducing candy with you later.”

“Who said I wanted you to?” he retorted with an arched eyebrow. Giving him a bored look, you sighed and closed your locker.

“Come on, Billy. What’s the big deal about Halloween? The TV plays scary movies all month, you get tons of candy, all the best parties are Halloween parties, and you get to dress up! Or are you suddenly too cool for all of that?”

He rolled his eyes, the sparkle in yours telling him you were mostly joking. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he followed you down the hall.

“I just don’t like it, that’s all.”

He was deflecting you knew, but his stiff posture told you to leave it alone. Getting him angry with you would foil your plans to get him to go trick or treating with you and your brother.

“You want me to what? In what?”

It was after school. Billy had driven you home and you’d convinced him to come inside, where you all but beat him into submission to go trick or treating.

What nearly had his head spinning was your request for him to dress up. As Han Solo.

“No fucking way,” he said, crossing his arms as if it would actually intimidate you.

“Billy.”

“No.”

“Billy.”

“ _No._ ”

“William Alexander.”

Ouch. Given first and middle name.

“Goddammit.”

That fiery look and her stubbornness were the reasons he was now walking about the neighborhood in a pair of loose brown pants, a white long sleeve shirt that belonged to your father, and a pair of black boots that were slightly too small. He also had a paper-towel-roll light saber strapped to the belt at his waist.

He felt idiotic.

And he hoped he didn’t see anyone from school while you were out.

He ended up dragging Max along, but then the Party showed up and she ran off with them, leaving him with you and your brother, who had dressed up as Yoda.

You were digging into your candy already, munching happily as your brother dashed up and down walkways, rang doorbells, and showed off his surprisingly good Yoda impression. You watched him happily, smiling fondly when he met up with someone dressed as Luke, and your brother turned and pointed at Billy.

You waved, nudging Billy when he kept his arms crossed. Grudgingly, he sighed and lifted his arm to wave.

“You can at least pretend to be excited,” you muttered as your brother began the trek back down to you. “If not for me then for him.”

You didn’t give him a chance to respond before walking ahead. Billy’s eyes followed you as a frown curled his mouth downwards. He felt a small pang of guilt in realizing you were right. You were so excited for the season and here he was ruining it.

He straightened his shoulders and jogged to catch up to you, immediately pulling your brother into a conversation about who would win: Yoda or Magneto.

As the two went back and forth, you smiled softly, knowing you had stars in your eyes for him. You were just good friends, but it was no secret you felt something a little more for him. You wondered if he reciprocated; you got to see a side to him no one else did, like right now.

On the walk home, your brother was swinging his pumpkin of goodies back and forth, skipping ahead up the street while you and Billy hung back.

“Thank you for this,” you told him, winding your arm around his so you could lean your head on his shoulder. “We love Halloween. So it means a lot that you came and tried for us.”

Billy’s face warmed with a blush as he turned to kiss your forehead, something he’d done a thousand times but felt far more intimate right now.

“I’m glad I came,” he responded earnestly. “I don’t have a lot of memories of Halloween as a kid so….”

“Well I’m glad we could give you a new one.”

He stopped you then, pulling your hand off his arm so he could hold it tightly in his. His blue eyes were swimming with emotion, never wavering as he lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. He watched your breath hitch, feeling the strange nervousness as it coiled in the pit of his stomach. He never got nervous.

But the way you were looking up at him, and the dusting of pink on your cheeks had butterflies going rampant inside him. Another silent moment passed before he made up his mind and leaned down to connect your mouths.

He could feel your gasp of surprise as his mouth moved softly, slowly, relishing in the taste of chocolate on your lips. The fingers of your free hand curled into the front of his costume as your brain seemed to catch up and you surged up on your toes.

Billy groaned in reply when your tongue slid over his bottom lip, nearly prying his lips apart so you could explore his mouth. The moan that he swallowed when your tongues met had his stomach muscles clenching, and he felt the spark all the way down to his toes. He’d never felt that before. Never felt so wholly connected to someone like he did with you.

He never wanted to stop kissing you. But oxygen suddenly became a thing and his lungs, tortured from cigarettes, were burning. Your breathing was heavy when he pulled away, your eyes squeezed closed as you composed yourself. Slowly your eyes fluttered open, met Billy’s dark ones.

“Wow,” you whispered, cheeks flushing when he smirked. His hand was warm where it rested on your cheek, his thumb tracing over your bottom lip

“Yeah,” he replied just as quietly, “me too.”

Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad.

Your brother calling your names had you spinning away, fighting off a smile as Billy fell into step beside you. Boldly you interlaced your fingers, swinging them back and forth between you.

“Halloween might be my favorite holiday,” he said a little while later, smiling widely. You snorted and nudged him with your elbow.

“You say that now. Wait till I take you apple picking this weekend.”

You dropped his hand when he stopped, shooting him a grin over your shoulder as his pained expression.

**“Apple picking sounds like actual torture.”**


End file.
